westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ser Aemon "Firegazer"
History Aemon was born as a bastard on the island of Dragonstone in the year 8418. His birth was a simple one. His mother whoever she had been had given birth to him, then left Dragonstone with help from Lord Sunglass. This lead many to believe that he was in fact a bastard of Lord Sunglass. At the age of 6 Aemon began his mentor-ship under Lord Sunglass's master-at-arms Daemon "Waters". A bastard of the lord of Claw Isle, for Daemon's 16th birthday his father gave him black iron plate armor created in the hottest forges of Dragonstone. Daemon had fought for The Stormcrows for 6 years before he moved back to Westeros. After coming back Daemon was no longer a spoiled bastard of House Celtigar he was a veteran soldier. He even had the scars that go along with such experience. He was truly now a great fighter and any man that enjoyed having a head on his shoulders would have to agree. Childhood Aemon's childhood was extremely uneventful other then the occasional beating from his mentor for fighting the other larger kids in the castle. Daemon grew to love Aemon as a son they both had the similar features of Valyrians and sometimes, when trade had been especially good, Daemon would take Aemon to flea bottom in kings landing and let him buy a new sword. Aemon was almost exclusively trained in martial skills so he was extremely incompetent in almost every other field. Much like Daemon, Aemon grew up with a very cynical attitude towards the rest of the world. This made Daemon and Aemon even closer. This was his childhood up until the age of fourteen. The Banishment The next biggest event in Aemon's life took place at the age of 14. Aemon had spent all day practicing and he was pretty exhausted from the constant parrying, thrusting and slashing though Aemon had managed to cut Daemon deep enough for him to pause for a few seconds in surprise. Aemon was extremely proud of what he had done, that's when he heard a loud banging and crashing coming from outside and muffled shouting. In burst Lord Sunglass he must have had to much Arbor Gold, for his breath stunk of alcohol he then threw his goblet at Aemon. Aemon ducked and looked at Lord Sunglass in fear, surprise, anger, happiness and more emotions then he thought one person could experience at a time. Lord Sunglass began speaking in long drawn out words, "Ye fuckin bastard youvvee brought nothin but pain and misery for me!" He spit on Aemon and smashed his clenched fist against the small cupboard that Aemon kept all his belongings in. Aemon looked on in horror as Lord Sunglass smashed his few objects he held dear and one of the only things he had to remember his mother by, a small valyrian steel ring with a dragon engraved on it. Luckily he saw the ring slip through one of the many holes in the cupboard and land on his cot. He quickly grabbed the ring and put it beneath his butt. Lord Sunglass began to pick up Aemon by the nape of his neck and kept shouting "Your not my bastard dammit! You've brought nothing but pain and suffering to me!" He then began to punch Aemon in the gut. Aemon stopped Lord Sunglass's fist and kicked him in the groin. Lord Sunglass keeled over and called the guards in. He order for Aemon to be punished, he then pointed to the fire with his left hand. It was at that moment when Aemon noticed a valyrian steel ring on Lord Sunglass's hand with a dragon engraved on it. Aemon finally confirmed what everyone else had always thought, Aemon was the bastard son of Lord Sunglass and his departed sister. Aemon began to say "Wait! Fathe-" the guards punched Aemon in the gut and forced him to kneel in front of the fireplace in the room. Aemon looked in horror back at his father as the guards forced Aemon's face into the burning inferno, Aemon screamed as the right half of his face melted away under the heat of the flames. Daemon heard the scream of the young man and ran towards his room. Daemon came into the doorway of the room right as Aemon's face had finished being burned and pulled back out. Daemon ran into the room and began shouting at Lord Sunglass "THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" Lord Sunglass in his drunken stupor ordered the guards to seize Daemon at once both the guards looked at eachother and quickly fled the room leaving their capitan in the room with Lord Sunglass and Aemon. Aemon slowly began to climb to his feet and as he did he picked up a knife from next to his cooking pot. He then jumped on Lord Sunglass with a guttural roar and quickly began to cut Lord Sunglass's face to pieces. Lord Sunglass's screams could be heard throughout the castle but the two guards had spread the word of what had happened to the rest of the guards and no one wanted to challenge Daemon. Aemon had completely eviscerated Lord Sunglass after removing each of his eyes. Aemon stood up blood dripping from his hands and torso. Daemon looked on in horror of what Aemon had done in less then a few seconds. Aemon then curled up in a ball on his cot and began to cry to the point of hysteria. Daemon walked over to the cot and streched out his hand for Aemon. Aemon gripped Daemon's hand and let himself be pulled up. Aemon leaned over and picked up his mother's valyrian steel ring. Daemon spirited away Aemon where they would hop from city to city in Blackwater Bay. Life after Dragonstone Aemon and Daemon hopped from job to job in Blackwater Bay, going to every tourney they could. By the time Aemon was 18 he had made a name for him self as the "Firegazer" or "The Burned Knight". At first Aemon hated both of these nicknames but when he realized how terrified people were when they heard they were up against the "Firegazer" or "The Burned Knight" he began to realize fear was the strong weapon in his arsenal. He could gain entrance almost every illegal circle in Flea Bottom just by showing his blade and his scar. Daemon died of old age when Aemon was 22 and passed down his armor and weapon to Aemon. Aemon by now was one of the best fighters in the Crownlands and joined the Stormcrows for 6 years until he was 28. He left the Stormcrows to look for profits somewhere else. He moved back to Blackwater Bay when he was 30 and found new work in assassinations and kidnapping around the area of Rosby, and Duskendale. He was then given the nickname "The Scarred Prince" because he was the 2nd in command of the bandit group he was apart of. In the cold months of his 31 year he went to the riverlands after his bandit group disbanded from mistrust of its own members. His first stop in the riverlands was Maidenpool he found the river very pleasing and bought himself about 2 acres of property on the edge of the river in northern Maidenpool. He is currently the head of his own household now the current members are his wife, Ariane and Gerold. Modern History 8450 - [https://www.reddit.com/r/WesterosRP/comments/3ooith/graphic_the_slaughter_of_maidenpool/ The Slaughter of Maidenpool]=